Elastic cloud storage (ECS) represents a recent development in cloud services. ECS supports geographically disperse implementations consisting of two or more zones. From the perspective of one of the zones, data can be local (e.g., owned by the local zone) or remote (e.g., owned by a remote zone). ECS can implement a local cache that can store some portions of remote data. Provided the desired remote data is currently stored in the local cache, a request for remote data can be satisfied locally without transferring the requested data from a remote zone.